Misfit Guardians
by LevawitzWolfcat
Summary: "What do you get when a Fallen Vandal and a Cabal Legionary walk into The Tower...?"


**Prologue**  
Skies mostly clear, only a few clouds floating about overhead on this rather bright day. After being greeted by the droid though, I learned that everyday was rather bright here in The Tower. _That wouldn't get old, for sure._ My little floating companion, known as a 'Ghost' (as I had learned not too long ago), stirred up conversations with the overly polite droid, getting directions for my Fireteam. I looked over to the one whom I had traveled with to this place. A rather large fellow, not very fast, but let me assure you, very strong. It was his first time visiting The Tower as well, since we had both been found by our Ghosts.  
A slight gust blew through the open area we had warped into from our ships, causing crimson leaves from the tree in the far right corner to drift in our direction. A rather pleasant sight as they caught my eye, causing my head to turn with them as they had floated by the big guy and I. My eyes weren't ready for what they saw next though, as I turned to catch a glimpse of the huge snowy white sphere floating in the sky, just above the city below. 'The Traveler', they called it. It was the creator of the Ghosts and the being that imbued light upon my large friend and I, not to mention a majority of the others wandering through The Tower.

We, who have the Traveler's Light inside, are 'Guardians'.

As the titan of a being whom I traveled with began to wander off, I followed him as to make sure he didn't find himself lost later. (I found out earlier as we were escaping from Mars together that the big ol' lug was more of a follower than a leader. Not too much going on in that thick skull of his, but he does follow directions rather well... when he wants to). Catching up with the large one, I walked next to him at a casual pace, noticing that almost every other Guardian here was running everywhere. _What was the big rush? There couldn't be anything too important going on._ I had also happened to notice that a lot of Guardians wore their helms everywhere, with only very little showing off their facial features. This was good for my companion and I, as we didn't want to attract too much attention, considering we were... Well, not the most aesthetically pleasing bunch around these parts.My Ghost caught up with the two of us soon after, scolding me for going off without it. I understand its very concerned for my well-being, but this place seemed harmless enough. You know, aside from the fact that everyone here had a weapon attached to their back. I didn't think anyone here would pull a weapon on us though. They all seemed friendly. _Hopefully._  
"New strangers, I don't understand...", a rather eerie voice from the right muttered to us, as if beckoning us to come over. Looking from the hangar full of ships in front of me, a figure cloaked in all black was looking our direction. ... I mean, at least I think he was. His face was rather indistinguishable. What race was he? Maybe it was just the cloak making it hard to tell. Curious to get a closer look, I decided to walk towards the shady figure, stopping in my tracks as I heard him continue, "... Your bodies are forged from darkness, yet cleansed with light. What are you, stranger?"  
As if right on cue, a passing Fireteam of Guardians stopped as they seemed to overhear the shifty one as well, turning to look in our direction. Not too long after, they started to reach for their weapons. Noticing this, the large one next to me looked as if ready to charge them in defense, but I placed one hand over his pronounced chest to stop him, staring down the ones who now took aim at us.  
"No, Vallen. We're not here to start a commotion. Let's try to talk.", I reassure my Titan, raising my other three hands in hopes the ones in front of us wouldn't shoot.

My name is Tarriks, and I am a Fallen Hunter.  
My companion is Vallen Du'Arik, a Cabal Titan.  
We're both spawns of the darkness that were killed by Guardians, now reborn by the light as Guardians.


End file.
